Most motorized vehicles include an armrest that extends from the interior surface of each vehicle door. The armrest is typically part of a decorative trim assembly on the inner panel of the door assembly, and is often integrated with a door latch release lever and/or a pull handle used to open and close the door assembly. The majority of conventional armrest assemblies are self-contained units that are adapted to be positively attached to the inner panel by, for example, fasteners or screws. The armrest is intended, in part, to provide a surface on which a vehicle occupant seated adjacent the door may rest the lower extremities of his or her arm.
Armrests are often relatively rigid and structurally robust in order to withstand horizontal and vertical loads applied during everyday use of the vehicle. However, the deformability of the armrest and, correspondingly, the armrest's ability to absorb kinetic energy is diminished as the rigidity of the armrest is increased. In contrast, the armrest may be constructed using softer materials so that it will yield or deform under the force of impact with a foreign or local object, such as may occur when the vehicle is struck on its side by another vehicle or slides sideways into a stationary object. However, the resiliency and durability of the armrest assembly for normal use may diminish with an overly compliant construction. Ideally, the armrest should deform in a manner to absorb a majority of the impact energy imparted thereto, while maintaining a sufficiently resilient configuration for everyday use purposes.